


На удачу

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Валентинки [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: — У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Дино, перейдя на шёпот.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nae812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nae812/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Rileniya  
> Написано в команду WTF Vongola Famiglia & Co 2017

Дино кинул чемодан на кровать и замер. Свет из окна лился на пол, в лучах плясали пылинки, в чистоту, которую поддерживала прислуга, очень хотелось внести бардак. Раскидать одежду, подушки, натащить вина и фруктов, достать коллекцию пластинок — Дино не очень жаловал современные диски, другое дело винил! Старый проигрыватель был украшением кабинета. Надо перенести его сюда. Поставить вальс или фокстрот и станцевать с Цуной. И почему они до сих пор этого не сделали? Но главное, они оба вырвались из круговорота дел Семей и целых два дня могут провести вместе. Они дожили до лета. И через полчаса будут завтракать на веранде.

Рассеяно выложив пару рубашек из чемодана на кровать, Дино отвлёкся на прислугу, сообщившую, что стол накрыт и синьор Савада его ожидает. Побросав вещи, Дино ломанулся в душ, смыть пот и усталость после перелёта. Любимая футболка лежала где-то на дне чемодана, её купил ему Цуна, и, поддавшись сентиментальности, голый и мокрый, Дино стал потрошить чемодан, скидывая одежду куда попало, даже встряхнул его несколько раз. Из кармана выскользнула маленькая коробочка, и Дино нахмурился. Что-то смутно знакомое... Он взял её в руки, повертел и открыл. Маленькое кольцо в ухо — из белого золота. Подарок Цуне на день Святого Валентина. В феврале им было не до праздников: Цуна ходил в рукопашную с Альянсом, у Дино возникли проблемы с новым главой одной греческой Семьи, с которой он сотрудничал до того много лет. Та ещё выдалась зима, да и весна тоже.

На веранде в плетёном кресле дремал Цуна. Он приехал немного раньше и встречал у ворот, одетый в легкую рубашку и светлые брюки, растрёпанный, уставший и счастливый. Дино присел на корточки рядом с ним. Массивное кольцо Вонголы ловило блики и казалось великоватым. Похудел, что ли? Под глазами тени, на скуле ссадина, ресницы выгорели до рыжего, а в волосах, кажется, первая седина. Рановато, в двадцать семь-то. Расслабленная линия рта манила, хотелось его целовать до изнеможения, хотелось слышать смех и горячечный шёпот, хотелось смотреть на закушенную губу, когда Цуна кончает. Дино провел по его лбу кончиками пальцев, отбрасывая чёлку в сторону. Даже во сне морщинка между бровей не разглаживалась.

Дино потянулся, упираясь в подлокотники кресла обеими ладонями, тронул обветренные губы, поймал теплый вздох. Нежный ленивый поцелуй был некрасиво прерван урчанием в желудке. Цуна тихо рассмеялся — а когда-то жутко смущался! — толкнул Дино в плечо.

— Мы ещё наверстаем. Надеюсь, прислуга наготовила много еды, я собираюсь не выпускать тебя из кровати минимум сутки. Силы тебе понадобятся.

Дино расхохотался, обнял Цуну, стискивая так, что тот шутливо застучал ладонью по спине, прося пощады, — и решил, чего тянуть.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Дино, перейдя на шёпот. Он нервничал, как подросток. Что дарить тому, кто может позволить себе почти всё? Цуна любил водить и летать, и Дино подарил ему две гоночные машины и аэроплан. Цуна любил молочные коктейли и почти не умел плавать, и Дино при случае таскал его на пляж и учил лежать на волнах, нырять, не бояться воды, а после они пили коктейли и строили из песка целые города. Дино показывал Цуне старое европейское кино, комедии и истории о любви, дарил ему цветы из своих садов и вино со своих виноградников, но никогда — украшения.

Продавщица в ювелирном, высокая статная негритянка, Паола, судя по бейджику, пристально смотрела на него, пока он разглядывал украшения и прикидывал: кольцо или цепочку? Или лучше поискать запонки? От чужого внимания стреляло в виске, Дино блуждал взглядом по витринам, и ничто его не цепляло.

— Кому вы ищете подарок?

— А? Другу, — и, словно что-то дёрнуло за язык, добавил: — Неудачнику Цуне. Мне нужно что-то особенное. Уникальное.

— Мужчина? — не меняясь в лице, словно нацепив на лицо африканскую маску — красивую и жуткую, — уточнила Паола.

— Да, — осторожно ответил Дино. Паола кивнула и ушла, попросив подождать. Её не было долго, а потом она принесла эту серёжку. Сказала — эксклюзивная работа её деда-ювелира, узор на ней приносит удачу. Талисман? Неплохо. Что-то, что будет близко к телу, почти внутри. Одна мысль возбуждала.

Дино вынул коробочку и открыл её. Рассказал про «удачу». Цуна склонил голову набок, с любопытством разглядывая серёжку. Тронул её пальцем, провел по ободку и нахмурился.

— У меня нет дырки в ухе.

— Я знаю хороший салон! Мне там кололи, правда, заросло...

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал, — Цуна поднял сияющие глаза на Дино. — Проколи мне ухо. Сейчас.

Дино растерянно оглянулся. На столе стыли две чашки с кофе, несколько свежих круассанов с шоколадом под салфеткой. Что он вообще искал? Вилку с ножом? Дино хихикнул.

— Пойду спрошу у Рози иголку.

На вопрос, что надо зашить, Дино смущённо почесал нос и признался, что будет «колоть ухо». Рози скептически посмотрела на него, достала игольницу, вытащила одну иголку, уточнила «Вам или дону Саваде?», услышала весёлое «дону Саваде» и вытащила иголку потолще.

— У него мочки крупные. Намучаетесь.

Мочки у Цуны и вправду были знатные. Цуна шутил «мама говорила, как у Будды». Дино притащил виски, смочил иглу, затем мочку и, немного волнуясь, проткнул её. Игла вошла легко, как в резину. Цуна сидел, не шевелясь. Вышла игла тоже легко, а вот с тем, чтобы вставить серьгу, пришлось повозиться. Мясистая поверхность стянулась и вдеть кольцо никак не получалось. Пришлось колоть второй раз, пытаясь попасть в ту же дырку. Дино чертыхнулся, глядя, как затвердели плечи Цуны. Но тот ничего не говорил, дышал тихо и сжимал ладони. Терпел.

— Готово. Могу подлечить коробочкой солнца, чтобы не гноилось.

— Не надо. Пусть само, — Цуна аккуратно повертел кольцо в ухе и улыбнулся, ласково и маняще. — Спасибо, — он подтянулся и поцеловал Дино. Тот тронул мочку, горячую и припухшую, теперь можно будет посасывать её вместе с серьгой. «Я его окольцевал», — вдруг подумал Дино. «Пометил. Мой».

Дино скользнул носом по шее Цуны, тронул кожу губами и замер, ошарашенный пониманием.

— Я тебе правое ухо проткнул. Я дебил!

— Что? — рука Цуны сжала его плечо. — Дай угадаю. В правом носят геи? — Цуна рассмеялся как-то слишком понимающе. Так смеются над своими бедами закоренелые неудачники.

— Ну, мы можем проколоть левое, — нашёлся Дино. — А это зарастим коробочкой Солнца.

Цуна потеребил мочку и усмехнулся.

— Как думаешь, если оставить так, что победит: моя неудачливость или талисман?

— Победит любовь, — серьёзно произнёс Дино. — И вторая дырка в ухе.


End file.
